Eddie, Wait
by JustInvincible-Braaap
Summary: What Happens when there is a Peddie fight. Don't worry Peddie in the end though ; . Cute one shot. R and R Rated T for Tomato


A/N – This is just a short one shot that I came up with off the top of my head. Sorry if it's terrible...

I walked downstairs and entered the living room, only to be accompanied by dead silence. It was a strange morning. There was no chatter, no cheeky snide comments, no nothing. It was if everything in the world had stopped. But then I remembered, they all heard mine and Eddie's argument yesterday.

"Patricia Williamson, you and Eddie were right next to Fabina on the houses favourite relationships. Why would you two ruin such a perfect..." Amber started babbling on until she went silent. Wait something was up, Amber silent that's not good. Everyone was staring, gawking in fact. I turned on my heels to look by the door, and there he was. The reason the house was in such a bad mood today. Eddie Miller.

There was a long, long silence followed by him making an appearance. This was his entire fault. It had to be. It was him, right? I mean, it couldn't off been me.

"Awkward, now Mara, please pass the cereal." Jerome intermitted my deep thoughts. But I looked at Eddie, in his face were so many hidden emotions, like regret, sorrow, but then I really looked at him. He was angry, upset. I would so not be good at this whole Jeremy Kyle thing. We looked eye to eye. Then I remembered the whole thing from yesterday.

Flashback –

"Slimeball" I greeted my boyfriend as I met him by the stairs.

"My lovely Yacker" He returned with a cheeky smile.

I returned his smile with a kiss on the cheek.

"Anyway, Yacker, I need to talk to you about something"

"What Krueger?"

"Why are you always sneaking off with your Nerd Herd?" (House Of Night (Y))

"What do you mean" I basically reply.

"Like you're always so secretive, and I feel like you'd rather be with them, then me?" He said obviously hurt by the idea of it being true.

"Eddie, you know that's not true, I mean like, am I going out with them? No. I'm going out with my insanely amazing and hot boyfriend, called Eddie Miller." "Or your other last name" I said, just above a whisper.

"You really mean that?" Eddie asked.

"Yes I really do, Eddie." I simply replied.

"Then prove it, say the three words that you have never said in your life." He said with such determination. Like his life depended on it, if I didn't say it.

"I. I. Eddie I can't" I sighed.

"What do you mean you can't?" Eddie replied, Shocked.

"I just can't."

"Fine, if you can't say it, then we're through" Eddie shouted. Looking around at the crowd we had drawn. Everyone was here. Amber was the first though, I just guessed we were too busy fighting, that we didn't realise that everyone was gathered around us. Tears started to form in my eyes, I ran upstairs careful for no one to see my face.

Amber, Joy and Nina came into my room to try and comfort me, but I just shut them out, pretended I was fine. And after that it's pretty much blank.

Back To Real Time-

"Eddie" I started.

"Save it Patricia" He simply replied.

"But-" I tried again.

"Just leave me alone, Yeah?" He stated with such cold heartedness.

"Fine"

"Fine"

There was another long, vague silence. But once again it was interrupted, but this time by Fabian.

"Patricia, can I speak to you. It will only take a sec, I promise" He asked nodding to outside the room.

"Sure, Whatever"

He escorted me outside the room.

"Eddie's leaving." He whispered.

"What! What do you mean! He can't! Not now!" I shouted.

"I too, am calmly thinking about this." He said, elaborating on the word "Calmly"

"Yeah, sorry, your right. Nice and calm" I said. Fabian was one of the only people who could soothe me from any emotion.

"Yes, nice and calm." He repeated. "He's catching a flight back to America at 1:00 Pm if you want to say goodbye or anything" He began.

"I'll go if you go." "You must feel terrible, first you lost Mick, now Eddie" I started.

"Yeah, it's pretty upsetting, you know. But we'll go together. Yeah"

"Yeah" I replied.

A single tear, fell from his eyes. It must have been contagious, because it made me start crying. And within a short space of time he pulled me into a hug. Fabian. He was the best shoulder to lean on.

We went back into the dining hall and everyone was crying. Eddie must have told them. Great, not only was me and Fabian upset, but now everyone was. He was the best at making people cry. He knew exactly how to reach into people's emotions and bring them out.

Trudy was setting up the leaving party for him. Poor Trudy-kins, she has lost so many people that she cared for as if they were her own. Me and Fabian went into my room and worked on some homework whilst everyone was partying.

"Hey Fabian, What's the chemical equation for-" I was asking Fabian

"Look Patricia, we both know that you'll miss him the most, out of everyone. And don't use homework as an excuse to not saying sorry to Eddie" He cut me off.

"Okay, do you know what the time is?" I asked, careful for him not to see the tears escaping my eyes.

"Yeah it's 12:07 Pm" Patricia he's leaving now! Go and speak to him, before it's too late" He started panicking.

"Okay" I shot up and raced downstairs to an open front door.

I ran outside looking for the tall, blonde handsome guy who I loved. My tall, blonde handsome guy that I loved. I saw him entering a Taxi.

"WAIT" I was shouting.

"Eddie wait, please" I repeated at the top of my voice.

"What do you want, Patricia" He said emotionless.

"A minuet to talk"

"I don't have a minuet" He said

"Please, I need to say something" I was panting for breath.

"You have 30 seconds, that's it" He replied.

"Okay" I started "Eddie I Love you, I always have, and always will"

He smiled

"Look go to America if you want, but go knowing that I love you"

"It took you all this time to say that" He smiled

"Yes, yes it did, because I never had the guts to say it, But then I realised, if you went, what my life would be without you"

"Would it be good or bad" He questioned me.

"Bad Doofus" I smiled.

"Well then, Yacker, in that case, I'm staying" He pulled me into a tight hug. Within seconds all of the Anubis residents were out cheering and dancing.

"Wooop. Peddie's back" Amber screamed.

"Oh Amber" Me and Eddie said at the same time, shaking our heads.

"That's me" She replied, with a grin the size of a meteorite on her face.

Eddie pulled away from our hug.

"Yacker, I love you too"

He pulled me into a kiss and our tongues danced on each other.

The End... Don't forget Revieww with your opinions.


End file.
